onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Date D Lang
550,000,000 | epithet = Wind Fist | jva = Hikaru Midorikawa | Funi eva = Grant George | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Kaze Kaze no Mi | dfename = Wind Wind Fruit | dfmeaning = Wind | dftype = Logia }} Date D. Lang, more commonly known as Date Lang nickname "Wind Fist Lang",was the adopted older brother of Date D Hayate and adopted son of the late Shichiko Date Goku and the son of Date D Marada The First Mate of Gol D Roger Lang was also the 3rd Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirate Appearance Lang had Black Short Hair and wear black coat and long pant and dark blue shirt Personality Lang was quiet and insightful, showing noticeable maturity for his age and knowledge on how to deal with every situation. He lived at a distance, observing individuals and ideas without getting directly involved so that he could fully understand them. Lang like his brother is tend to be collect and calm and was very intelligence but he is much more composed and reserve then Hayate as he was unable to able to keep him cool at most bizzare situation while Lang did not react to any silly behavior from the Straw Hat Pirate Captain and he rarely loose his temper Lang as the son of Date D Marada Lang had frequent trouble dealing with linage wonder if he had the right to live Whitebeard stated that Lang was very different from Marada but Lang inherit his trait never back down anyone who disrespect those he respect or care for Lang is extreme kind and generously he treat Hayate with sympathy or kindness and care for family deeply Power and Abilities As a Division Commander of The Whitebeard Pirate Lang had authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. In addition, as one of the top commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates, he was one of the strongest and most highly-regarded pirates on board under Whitebeard himself along with Ace. At one point, while being captain of the Crow Pirates, he was even asked to join the Juichibukai but refused. Lang was quite powerful and great physical strength and stamina Hayate stated that he had trouble matching his brother despite having multiple Devil Fruit Power and that Lang did not have devil fruit power before he consumes the Kaze Kaze no Mi Lang was trained by Goldbeard and got training Valant who tried get him and Hayate to become Marine rather than being a pirate Physical Abilities Aside from the powers granted by the Devil Fruit he consumed, Lang possessed immense physical strength. Signs of his great physical potential were already evident in his early childhood, where he was able to beat some local thugs He had impressive speed and reflexes, particularly with his hand movements where he swiftly pulls out his sword in a swift manner. Swordmenship Like Hayate Lang is and Skilled Swordsmen demonstrates tremendous dexterity and supreme skill in swordsmanship His range of abilities are extensive, from destroying entire fleets of ships with immense power to being able to deflect the course of bullets with masterful and graceful precision. Devil Fruit Lang ate the Devil Fruit Kaze Kaze no Mi a Logia-type fruit that allows him to become the element of Wind and control the Wind from his body, giving him his reputation as "Wind Fist Lang". Lang displayed his immense power by destroying a handful of Baroque Works ships with ease. Lang was also able to control natural wind which he can use blown away an entire city and infuse wind into his sword and create powerful wind slash as well Haki Lang possesses Haoshoku Haki, which he initially had no conscious control over. He first demonstrated the ability at 10 years of age, when he knocked the Greystorm Pirates except for Greystorm unconscious after an outburst of rage. He later gained knowledge of the power, as he recognized it when Hayate used it at the Battle of Marineford. Relationship Family Date D Hayate Lang was Hayate Older adoptive brother Lang treat Hayate as family like her sister he sometimes show affection by poking his forehead Lang and Hayate were very close as much he had with Linh Lang is somewhat similar to Hayate because that Lang is not Goldbeard son in blood is adoptive just like Hayate and Lang father was Date D Marada while Hayate father Gol D Roger Category:Logia User Category:Whitebeard Pirate Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen